A Summer's Afternoon in Ponyville
by Skyler Maepa
Summary: In the boiling heat of a summer's day, Twilight's friends get her out of the library to have some fun.


**A Summer's Afternoon in Ponyville**

by Ghost Writer

While Ponyville is normally a peaceful town, today the word 'peaceful' just didn't seem to fit. The drone of cicadas and other insects filled the air, punctuated by the odd crash caused by the struggle unfolding in the town library. The door was open, letting passerby look in to see books and papers strewn about. A bust had been knocked onto the floor and an upset ink pot was staining several papers.

"This is fer yer own good," Applejack insisted as she tugged on Twilight Sparkle's back hooves. The front hooves of said purple pony were holding onto a bookshelf.

"You simply can't stay in this stuffy library all day. Not in this heat," chimed in Rarity, who was fanning herself with a very fashionable fan with her magic.

"I can't go out now!" Twilight argued, even as she felt sweat roll off her coat. "I'm so close to completing Misty Shower's theory of Unicorn-Pegasus cooperative weather manipulation!"

Rarity levitated her sun hat off her head a few inches to let her fan cool the top of her head before replacing it. "Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy are all waiting for us, dear. Everyone is at one lake or another."

Spike entered the room from the kitchen, pulling a wagon behind him laden with a packed picnic basket, two towels, an umbrella, and a picnic blanket. "Twilight, it's hot in here, even for me. It's an oven without magic cooling like in Canterlot. And last summer wasn't this hot."

"But if I can expand on Shower's theory, we won't have to have to live with this heat!" Twilight rebutted. It was a point of pride that had emerged over the past few days; a sort of battle of will against the heat. A battle that she had been slowly losing. Her grip on the table was slipping and she had to admit that a swim sounded really good right now.

Applejack readjusted her sweaty grip on the unicorn. "That's a noble goal and all Twi, but It's hot for a reason. Only Celestia knows that, but still. Now quit being stubborn and. Come. On!"

With a few firm tugs, Twilight finally lost her grip. Losing her resistance, Applejack toppled backwards, losing her grip on her friend in the process. All these losses added up to Twilight flying backwards out of the library's open door, landing on her back outside.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Spike quipped.

Rarity went to the door, looking out at her fallen friend. "Are you alright Twilight?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she stood, dusty, but no worse for wear. She sighed in defeat. "And you're right. It's too hot. Let's get to the lake before I melt."

* * *

A little while later, the four friends were standing near the shore of one of Ponyville's lakes. Everypony that didn't have to work was at one of these lakes, the cool water an irresistible invitation to escape the oppressive heat. At this particular lake, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and a number of other ponies were splashing, swimming, and playing in a roped-off section. Fluttershy and Big Macintosh seemed content to sit in the shallows and talk, occasionally splashing themselves to keep wet and cool. Other ponies had set up umbrellas and picnic blankets, eating and resting between swims.

"You two go on," Rarity said as she used her magic to neatly lay out the picnic blanket. "I'll set things up and join you later."

"Come on, Twi! Last one in is a rotten apple!" Applejack ran towards the water, jumping as far as she could to enter the lake with a splash. Spike was hot on her heels, running into the water until he had to swim.

Rainbow Dash looked up from her playing to see the others joining. "About time you guys got here. I was starting to wonder what was keeping you." She looked at Twilight, who was making her way into the water at a slower pace. "Come on Twilight! Just jump in!"

"E-e-easy for you s-say," the unicorn replied through her shivers. "This water is f-freezing!"

Pinkie Pie swam towards her reluctant friend, switching to her trademark bounce when her hooves touched the bottom. "Rainbow Dash is right. Just jump in!"

With a playful push, Pinkie sent Twilight stumbling through the water until she was in halfway up her neck. "Oh my gosh, that's cold!"

"Ah think anything would be cold after all the gosh darn heat," Applejack said as she floated lazily on her back, her hat on her face.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The ponies only had a moment's notice before a certain pink blur landed in their midst, splashing them all. She surfaced a moment later, giggling with the occasional snort. The others joined in the laughter.

"Not bad," said Rainbow as she slipped on a pair of goggles. "But check this out." She arched her back, getting her wings out of the water. After a few flaps to shake the water off, she rose into the air. She flew to about twenty feet above the lake before tucking in her wings and curling her body. "Cannonball!"

The ponies scattered as the blue pegasus dropped, hitting the water with a large splash that reached up about half the height she had fallen. She emerged from the water with a laugh and a shake of her mane. "And that's why they call me the 'Splash Queen'."

Something sparked in Twilight that she normally didn't feel. Perhaps it was because she had to concede defeat on her magic project that she wanted to one-up Rainbow Dash, just this once. She smiled. "Oh yeah? Watch this!" Her horn glowed before she vanished and reappeared an extra fifteen feet above where Rainbow Dash had fallen from. She then put a small force field around herself and called, "Look out below!"

Though the field would protect her from the physical impact, it was designed so that it wouldn't keep out water and air. It had to let water through or else she wouldn't splash nearly as much when she hit the water. She watched the lake rush up at her through the purple bubble of her shield as her friends watched. It was a little unnerving even with the knowledge that she was safe. She hit the water with a heavy splash, the water rushing in around her as she penetrated the lake's depths.

It was quite deep and unexpectedly clear. Twilight took a moment to look around, and she could see a net, beyond which fish swam and- Was that a squid? Her thoughts were interrupted by the burning of her lungs. She swam for the surface, kicking her hooves hard against the water as she let her shield slip away. Her head broke the surface and she gasped loudly, her lungs grateful for the oxygen. She then shook her head to get the water out of her ears.

"That was a humongously huge splash Twilight! Bigger than Rainbow Dash's! That was great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Rainbow was giving Twilight a bit of a look. "Heeeeey, I never said you could use magic."

"You never said I couldn't," the purple pony replied.

"That's true. I guess I'll just have to try harder next time." Rainbow smiled and went to floating on her back, made easier with her wings spread.

"You had us going for a moment sugarcube," Applejack said, who had paused her floating to tread water. "You were down there just long enough for us to start wonderin' what was keepin' ya."

"Sorry," Twilight replied apologetically. "I was surprised how clear the water is and I could see some wildlife on the other side of a net. I thought the rope was just to indicate a safe swimming area."

"There's all sorts of fish and other critters in these lakes," the farmer explained as she went back to floating. "Fluttershy and some other ponies make swimmin' areas to keep the ponies and fish safe, especially since some critters aren't too friendly."

"Yeah. We found that out the hard way," Applebloom said as she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders swam by, headed for shallower waters.

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise. "I'll have to come back here sometime to study the lake's ecosystem." For now, though, she was content to lay back and float with her friends.

After just floating for a bit, they played and splashed some more before deciding to head in to take a break and get a bite to eat. Twilight paused next to Fluttershy and Big Macintosh in the shallows, the water just barely higher than her hooves. "You two aren't going to swim at all?"

Fluttershy looked up with a soft smile. "Big Macintosh worked very hard yesterday, so he's taking it easy today. And I didn't want him to get lonely, so I've just been talking to him."

"Eeyup," Big Mac confirmed.

"Oh. Well, what are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Mostly about taking care of animals," the yellow pegasus replied. "I gave him some advice about handling pigs and he offered to patch up my henhouse since it's a little worn down."

"That's very nice of you Big Mac," Twilight said to the stallion with a smile.

Big Mac just shrugged a little. "Just tryin' to be a good friend."

Twilight nodded. "Well, if you two want some food, I'm sure we've got enough."

Fluttershy nodded as well. "Okay. We'll join you in a little bit."

* * *

"You know... looking at those two, they seem to make a cute couple. Rather suited for each other, wouldn't you say?" Rarity asked.

The other ponies looked up from their various snacks to cast a quick look in Fluttershy and Big Mac's direction.

"Hey, you're totally right!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "They're totally made for each other."

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash chimed in. "They're both so shy, I don't see how they could get together."

Applejack swallowed the bite of apple dumpling in her mouth. "Well maybe they don't need to say much. Maybe they just like bein' together."

"Or maybe we need to get them together on a romantic date!" Pinkie suggested.

"Maybe..." Twilight said thoughtfully. She then looked over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were glancing at each other warily. "What's with you three?"

"Well..." Sweetie Belle said slowly. "Let's just say the last time somepony here tried to make a date for somepony else, things didn't go so well."

"You mean when you gave Big Mac and Cheerilee a love potion?" Applejack said with a smile.

Applebloom's eyes went wide. "You know about that?!"

"'Course Ah do. Big Mac told me all about it. I wasn't happy at first, but after a bit, I think it's one of the funniest things I've heard of." She chuckled a little at the memory of rolling on the ground laughing after she first heard the story.

"Wait, is this the love potion that was in the book that I let you borrow?" Twilight asked with an eyebrow raised.

The crusaders looked at each other in embarrassment before nodding.

The librarian's face took on a shrewd look. "I may have to watch what books you borrow from now on."

"It's all right Twi. Everythin' turned out all right in the end," Applejack said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say," Rarity said in a bit of a sour tone. "You didn't have to have your front door replaced."

"What does that have to do with a love potion?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Rarity hesitated before smiling a little. "Let's just say that Cheerilee can be very strong when she's... motivated."

"Wow. Remind me not to make her mad," Rainbow said. This elicited a laugh from the ponies present, though it took a moment for the Crusaders to join in.

The laughter lapsed into silence as the ponies went back to eating their snacks. Shortly after, Fluttershy walked up with Big Macintosh and the two situated themselves into the circle on the picnic blanket. Fluttershy asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Just what happened last Hearts and Hooves Day," Rainbow Dash answered with a snigger.

The butter yellow mare tilted her head in confusion. "What happened last Hearts and Hooves Day?"

Scootaloo suddenly jumped up. "Hey! Let's go play in the water some more!"

"Good idea," agreed Sweetie Belle, also getting to her hooves.

"Let's go," added Applebloom.

The three of them sped off to the water as fast as their hooves could carry them, drawing another laugh from the older ponies. Big Macintosh went on to explain about the foals' attempt at pairing him up with Cheerilee, including the love poison and the ensuing mayhem.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said softly. "I hope nopony got hurt."

Big Mac shook his head. "Nnope. But Ah did have to move Berry Punch's house back to where it was."

"Again, I mention the door that Cheerilee broke down," Rarity corrected. "If the whole story wasn't so funny I would be more upset with Sweetie Belle."

"But at least the girls figured out how to fix the problem on their own," Twilight pointed out.

"And they did Big Mac's chores for a day," Applejack added. "And that ain't easy for three little fillies." She chuckled. "Applebloom slept like a log that night."

"So did Sweetie Belle, now that you mention it," Rarity added, smiling a little again. "It was perhaps the most peaceful night I've had with her staying over."

Fluttershy picked out a cucumber sandwich from the picnic basket. "I hope it didn't affect your friendship with Cheerilee," she said with a look at Big Mac as she passed the basket to him.

"Nnope. We laugh about it now," the large stallion replied as he fished out a couple apple dumplings.

Pinkie Pie bounced over and picked out a couple cookies before settling back in her spot. "Well if Cheerilee isn't your very special somepony, then is there somepony that you do like like that?"

Applejack shot the pink pony a look. "We've had enough meddlin' in love lives already. Besides, nopony here has a special somepony."

"She's got you there," added Rainbow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Pinkie agreed.

Rarity chimed in as well, waving a hoof a little. "We'll all find out own relationships when we're ready for them. Well, unless they find us first."

Twilight couldn't help but notice that Rarity glanced at Spike for the briefest moment during her last statement. Spike in turn pretended to root around in the picnic basket to hide his blush and the smile on his face.

* * *

The conversation lapsed into occasional comments before everyone returned to the water. Fluttershy and Big Macintosh joined in the fun this time, and well as Rarity, who wore a swimming cap to protect her mane and a net on her tail. The friends played and splashed around in the water for a couple hours more before returning to the shore to dry off. The worst of the day's heat had passed by then, and the water left on their bodies was enough to make the heat bearable.

Rainbow stretched as she stood up. "Well, I hate to leave, but I have to check in with the on-duty weather pegasi before the end of the day. It's been great everypony. If I remember the schedule right, we'll be having a rain storm early next week to clear up this muggy stuff. If not, then we'll have to do this again."

"Totally," said Pinkie Pie after finishing the last cupcake. "It'll be like an outside party. I'll bring more floaty things to play with in the water."

Applejack sighed and stood. "Big Mac and Ah should go too. We got some chores left to do back at the farm."

"Eyup." Big Macintosh stood as well. He looked at Fluttershy. "Ah'll be over tomorrow morning to fix up your henhouse, okay?"

Fluttershy nodded meekly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Rarity got up and used her magic to take down the umbrella. "I need to get back to the boutique as well or else I'll fall behind in my work." She looked at Sweetie Belle. "And I need to get you home to mother and father."

"Awwww," the young unicorn whined.

"You need to git home too Applebloom," Applejack added.

The red-head mimicked her friend. "Awwww."

"Don't worry girls," Scootaloo said reassuringly. "There's always tomorrow to get our cutie marks."

Applebloom brightened a little. "Right."

"See you then," added Sweetie Belle. "At the clubhouse as usual?"

"Sure. See you."

Twilight stood up too. "Spike and I need to get back and clean up the library. Thanks for dragging me outside. I needed it."

Applejack chuckled. "Anytime sugarcube. We'll make sure that you git out once in a while."

"And you should get a fan for your library," Rarity added. "Especially since you spend so much time in there."

Twilight nodded. "I'll look into that."

The ponies packed up and went their separate ways. Twilight couldn't help but smile to herself as they made their way back into town. "I know I fought it at first, but that was a fun way to spend the afternoon."

"See? It wasn't so bad," Spike said as he hauled their wagon. "Besides, you could say it's part of studying friendship."

"Maybe, but I don't think I could put goofing off in a letter to Princess Celestia." The purple pony giggled.

The similarly purple dragon shrugged. "Maybe not, but it was still fun and spending time with friends."

"True."

They were quiet for a moment, during which Twilight glanced at Spike a few times, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Just thinking about you and Rarity," Twilight replied, keeping her eyes ahead.

Spike stumbled slightly before regaining his feet. "Y-yeah? What about us?"

"She actually seems to like you back."

A moment passed before Spike nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that. She's been like that since... Well, since my birthday."

Twilight asked her next question carefully. "Are you going to do anything about that?"

This time Spike stopped walking all together. Twilight stopped too and waited patiently for his reply. "I don't know. I know I'm young for her, and that... well she wants a prince or something like that. I'm happy like we are for now, and I'm not in a rush for... anything more. I just want to be with her like we do already."

Twilight nodded. "I think that's the right thing to do until you're a little older." She then smiled softly. "And after the Grand Galloping Gala, I don't think she's aiming for a prince anymore. She's changed, just like you have. So don't sell yourself short."

Spike blushed a little before smiling and nodding. "Thanks Twilight."

"You're welcome Spike." She gave the dragon a one-leg hug before the two of them resumed walking.

* * *

The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon, indicating late afternoon as they entered the library. Twilight looked and sighed. "How does this place always get to be such a mess?"

Spike fought the urge to roll his eyes. Twilight always seemed to have a mental blind spot as to who made the messes. There were times that he wondered how her parents put up with it before he took over when she moved into the school. He said sarcastically, "Gee, I don't know."

Twilight gave him a look, then let it go. "Go put the picnic things away, and I'll get started in here."

"Okay."

A short while later, Spike returned from the kitchen to find that none of the mess had been cleaned up. Twilight was levitating a quill, in the process of writing on the scroll she had been making notes on earlier in the day. "What happened to cleaning up?"

"I was thinking of our time at the lake again when I suddenly got an idea on how to finish Misty Shower's theory of Unicorn-Pegasus cooperative weather manipulation," she answered without looking up. "Would you get me the Equestrian Weather Almanac for the last decade and an atlas?"

Spike groaned as he walked along the shelves. There was still a lot of day left.


End file.
